Preparing for Hell
by pale-blue11
Summary: How I spent the day before school started again, only with Danny instead of me. Before PP. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.


"Argh!" Danny screamed in frustration, throwing his new calculator- still in its plastic covering- onto the floor. With his ghost powers, the irritating machine hit the carpet with a loud crack. Suddenly worried, Danny darted towards the calculator, hoping that it wasn't broken. Although, judging by the sound that it had previously made, he was already too late.

He sat down on the edge of his bed with a sigh and looked around his room.

Usually, it was fairly neat. Only occasionally would something be left on the floor in a state of disarray. His reasoning was that if his room never got messy, he would never have to clean it.

But then it was the day before school started.

He had woken up slowly, as all teenagers do when knowing they have a full day of work ahead of them. Immediately, Danny's eyes were drawn to the plain, brown cardboard box on the other side of the room. He groaned, then got up reluctantly. The box was full of materials and supplies that he would need to survive the next school year. Hopefully, there would be an anti-Dash weapon hidden somewhere beneath the school books.

Muttering to himself, Danny lifted the box. It was wider than him, and as tall as it was high. Its looks were not deceiving- even with his supernatural strength, Danny struggled to carry it over to the centre of the room. The box made a loud thump as it hit the floor. Underneath the sound, was a quieter, unexpected noise.

"Box Ghost," Danny sighed. "What are you doing in my school things?"

The box was still. It didn't move. Neither did Danny. If anyone had bothered to look in at that moment, they would see a black-haired teenage boy staring at a large cardboard box at his feet. Suddenly, the box exploded and a chubby delivery-boy flew out.

"Beware!" He wailed in a pathetic manner. "For you, Danny Phantom, have a very awkward topic coming up in the theoretical portion of Physical Education!"

"Thank you for reminding me," Danny shuddered. "But now, you have a very awkward date with the inside of my Fenton Thermos," he frowned in annoyance, though only part of it was directed at the Box Ghost. "Again."

"Beware!" Lamented the pitiful spectre as he was sucked up in a cone of light. Then, blessed silence fell over Danny. He smiled in content, but that smile dropped as soon as he saw the seemingly thousands of books that were scattered all around his bedroom floor. His Science textbook was on top of his highest cupboard, out of reach.

_I'll get that later_, Danny promised. Procrastination was one of his worst qualities. Just as he thought that, someone knocked on his door. Without waiting for an answer, Maddie stuck her head in.

"Danny, I-" she began, her eyes widening as she took in the view of his chaotic room. "What happened! Was it a ghost?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Danny lunged at the open door.

"Very busy, Mum," he said quickly. He hated his room being this messy- it was embarrassing.

He heard his mother's voice come from the other side of the door. "You haven't had breakfast yet."

"I know- I'm not hungry. Got a lot to do."

Maddie's voice was unsure when she finally answered. "Ok. Don't spend too long cleaning."

Her footsteps descended the stairs. As he heard her leave, Danny flopped backwards onto his bed. By closing his eyes, he could pretend that his room was tidy, that he didn't have a day's worth of cleaning to do, and, most importantly, that school didn't start the next day. But he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever. Even when he couldn't see them, his books seemed to glare at him, demanding to be collected off the floor and various other perches.

Danny groaned quietly. "Why didn't I do this at the start of the holidays?" He muttered to himself, even though he knew the reason. There was no perfect time to prepare for school. The waking up early, staying awake in class, listening to bitter old teachers_, homework_. Seriously, what is the point in homework? Why not do it in school?

"There _is_ no point," Danny muttered again. It was a bad habit that he had picked up soon after the Accident. With two separate beings coexisting inside of him, Danny sometimes felt the need to narrate his life- even if it was just to himself. He doubted that anyone else would be interested.

Danny groaned again, pushing himself up off the bed. He surveyed the mess and decided to start cleaning it. Text books were collected and placed in a neat pile at the end of his bed, he was about to gather the rest of the books when his computer rang. Grateful for the interruption, Danny literally flew towards the upcoming video chat. It was Sam.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?" She asked. Danny noted jealously that her room was tidy, her school books stacked up near her door.

"Nothing much," he replied. "Just cleaning."

Sam nodded on the screen. Her voice sounded muffled and static as she spoke. "Do you want to come over? My parents are out."

"Sure." _The room will just have to wait._ "But could you come here?"

**AN:**

**Hello. pale-blue here.**

**This is loosely based around what happened to me on the day before school started. I have a really neat and tidy room- and I hate mess. But, when it's the day before school and you haven't done anything to prepare, your room starts to look chaotic. It didn't help that I was reading FanFiction and drawing Danny Phantom cartoons while I was meant to be working... It has taken me five days to get my room back in order. Also, despite the title, I actually enjoy school- especially seeing my friends and writing short stories in English!**

**Also, I have found it very disturbing that, since watching Danny Phantom, I have begun to talk to myself like he sometimes does. In fact, I am whispering these words as I type. Has this happened to anyone else?**

**I'm very tired because I couldn't sleep last night. My family and I went to see ****_The Impossible_****. Scariest movie ****_ever_****! I still feel shaky and sick when I think of it. Because of that movie, I will ****_never_**** go to South-East Asia. I'm sure that it's very nice there, but now I'm paranoid about tsunamis.**

**But the funniest thing happened today. We just recently installed a swimming pool, so we bought a robot cleaner to keep all the leaves and gum-nuts out. Our family has been watching ****_the Big Bang Theory_**** a lot lately, so my dad wanted to call the robot 'Wolly', after Howard Wolowitz because Howard built a robot in one episode. If anyone watches this series, you'll know that Howard's nickname is 'Fruit loop'. I laugh every time someone says that. So, today in the car, I suggested that we call the robot 'fruit loop' because it's really colourful. The name stuck. Later, still in the car, we came to an intersection. It was our right-of-way, but this cyclist with a silver ponytail cut us off. My mum's favourite insult to anyone she doesn't know is 'wolly' (closely followed by 'cow'), so when we had to stop really quickly, she got annoyed and says: ****_what a wolly! Wait, no, a fruit loop!_**

**She called him a fruit loop because of the robot- not because the cyclist looked like Vlad :) I laughed so hard!**

**So, that was my highlight of the month :)**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow. I love getting feedback- good or bad. **

**pale-blue11**


End file.
